wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Taron-Jardae Sydona-nu
Niraxian Empire * Sentinel 7|hair = *Black, long|eyes = *Dark|skin = *Light|partner = *Jason Sternfeld|image = TJ COLOURED.jpg}}Taron-Jardae Sydona-nu, commonly known as TJ is a heavy-weapons specialist and cousin of Nikriontra Sydona. Born in the middle-class districts of Niraxus 2, TJ began participating in illegal gang activites from a young age earning him a criminal record. He was drafted into the Niraxian Armed Forces in the outbreak of the Fighting War, eventually being chosen to fight in the Niraxian Elite Divisions as a heavy soldier. TJ is a highly aggressive and volatile character and known for his support of intergalactic right-wing movements most notably human fascism. TJ's role in Generation V was revised in January of 2019 and he was retconned as a result. TJ no longer plays any role in the future of Wildguys. History TJ was born in District 138 on Niraxus 2, a massive Niraxian population planet. His father, Taranamon Sydona-nu was the former heir to the Niraxian Throne who abdicated and fled. His mother died giving birth to him. During his turbulent childhood TJ was ridiculed for being an outcast of the Sydona Dynasty as his name was Sydona-nu, the affix meaning that he was no longer a recognised member of the Sydona family. This led to him being involved in criminal activity at a young age eventually becoming a vital part of a large Niraxian syndicate that smuggled narcotics and weapons into District 138. During a smuggle run, he was caught in an ambush and arrested by Niraxian police forces in co-operation with the Karosmyr, which was ordered to clamp down on illegal drug trade. As all Niraxians involved in narcotics, he was given two choices: execution or exile. However due to the outbreak of the Fighting War, he was offered redemption for his crimes by joining the Niraxian Armed Forces, which he graciously accepted. TJ's exceptional strength and brutality in battle eventually led to him being inducted into the Niraxian Army's heavy divisions program. The resulting training led to him becoming a heavy-weapons technician and soldier. Following the conclusion of his training he was recruited into the Third Elite Battalion, leading to him fighting in notable campaigns throughout the many theatres of war, most notably the Liberation of Aralia. During his time fighting he had a chance to meet his cousin Nikriontra who by then had already begun earning a heroic reputation. At the end of the war his criminal arrest record was wiped in return for his service and he returned home to Niraxus 2. Personality TJ has a highly volatile attitude and appeared highly sadistic and hostile at times. His short tempered and resentful nature is believed to be a result of his violent childhood. Because of his attitude TJ lived alone after his time in the war occasionally catching up with one of his comrades from the War. During his childhood TJ developed an extreme hatred for his last name eventually dropping it and referring to himself simply as TJ or Taron. As a child he wanted to become the King of Niraxia to show his bullies that he could redeem his own name. His lust to become the king continues well on to this day, leading to his initial dislike of Nikriontra. TJ is also an avid right-wing supporter, known for his support of various nationalist movements including the Aralian Silver League, the Niraxian Anti-Monarchist Army and most notably the Fascist Alliance of Earth. This led to him collecting various collectibles and displaying inappropriate symbols of right-wing movements on his armour. After visiting Earth he purchased an authentic Nazi stahlhelm and even had the runes of the SS printed on his frontal chestplate. As a result he was banned from entering Germany. Appearance Since the War, TJ has kept a short cropped beard and grew out his black hair to shoulder length. In most scenarios he wears his battle armour with the battle plates taken off for civilian purposes. His armour is etched with the Waffen SS runes and he generally wears a stahlhelm to cover up his head. Strengths TJ is exceptionally strong, being able to wear heavy armour with ease. His weapon of choice is a modified heavy plasma blaster that can melt a hole through thick metal plate. He is also near-impervious to pain due to his intense training and is able to withstand bullet shots to his arms and legs and not feel it. Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Niraxians